


Room Thirteen

by dkwilliams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Teen Romance, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/dkwilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the years, Room 13 of The Three Broomsticks sees a wide variety of couples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your Body is a Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> CHALLENGE: Part of the Severus Snape Fuh-Q Fest, Challenge # 108 – The Three Broomsticks is a traditional trysting ground for all sorts of couples
> 
> WARNINGS: Underage (15) participants, character death (not Snape)
> 
> NOTES: Lyrics are from 1) "Your Body is a Wonderland" by John Mayer, 2) "Hey Jealousy" by Gin Blossoms, 3) "Hold Me" by Savage Garden

**Interlude #1, Fall 1975**

 

 _We got the afternoon_  
_You got this room for two_  
_One thing I've left to do_  
_Discover me_  
_Discovering you_  
_One mile to every inch of_  
_Your skin like porcelain…_  
_Your body is a wonderland_ (1)

 

"Excuse me, Madam Rosmerta?"

The proprietress of the Three Broomsticks looked around from the tap where she was filling a mug of beer and saw a dark-haired young man standing at the end of the counter. There was an anxious look on his thin, pale face, and his long fingers played nervously with the clasp of his cloak. Amused, she wondered if the Hogwarts prefects knew that one of their lads had slipped his leash that afternoon.

"One moment, lad," she called, setting the mug in front of one of her patrons and dropping the sickles he thrust at her into one of her volumnious pockets. She moved down to the end of the bar, leaning on her elbows as she said conspiratorily, "A mug of butterbeer and not a word to the prefects, is it?"

"N-no!" the boy stammered, then forced a smile as he added, "Thank you, ma'am."

She cocked her head. "Then what is it?"

He dropped his eyes to the counter as a flush stained his pale cheeks. "I heard that you have rooms to let. Upstairs."

Rosmerta raised an eyebrow. "You did, did you? You're a student at Hogswart, aren't you?" The lad nodded. "Then no doubt you've also heard there are places _there_ for your little trysts."

"That would be…difficult," the boy said, wetting his lips. "We're not in the same House…our friends wouldn't approve. And I can pay for it."

"Ah, I see," Rosmerta said, and the boy looked up. There was hope in those dark eyes, and a certain wariness that said that he was accustomed to being disappointed by his elders, and yet there was determination as well. A reluctant smile touched her lips; she'd almost forgotten what it was like to be that young.

"Well, lucky for you, I've got a soft spot for Romeo and Juliet cases," Rosmerta said, turning to the cabinet behind her. "I've got one room I can let you have, if you don't mind that it's number 13."

A smile touched the boy's lips, lighting his face and his eyes for a moment, and she could see what his girl saw in the unpreposing looking lad. "That's my lucky number."

"Lucky today, at any rate." She held out the key. "How old are you, lad?"

"Seventeen," he said boldly.

She rather doubted that, but her job was to provide for her customers, not police them. "That'll be a galleon, then."

He dug out the required coin and dropped it in her outstretched hand, taking the key as he flashed her another of those enchanting half-smiles. "Thank you."

She snorted. "Save your sweet words for your girl, lad. And mind! No damaging the room, or that'll cost extra."

He nodded his head and hurried off, the key clutched in his hand, and she chuckled as she turned back to her regular customers.

 

* * *

Severus Snape escaped into the darkened hallway, aware that he was flushed but not caring at the moment. A pair of surprisingly strong hands reached out to grab his cloak and tug him into a shadowed corner. "Did you get it?" a voice murmured just loud enough for him to hear. In reply, he held up the key and heard a relieved breath from his companion. "Good. We'd best get upstairs, then. We only have a couple of hours before we'll be expected back at school."

"A couple of hours?" Severus said, blinking. "It shouldn't take that long, should it?"

Hazel eyes gleamed at him from the shadows. "You don't know what all I have planned for you." Remus Lupin leaned forward to press a quick kiss against his lips, then grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the stairs. "Come on."

Severus was speechless for one of the few times in his life as most of his vital blood supply moved lower in his body, which also made climbing the stairs a little painful. His soon-to-be lover didn't seem to be similarly affected as he unlocked the door to room thirteen and secured it behind them.

"We'd better put up some protective wards and silencing charms," Remus said practically. "In case one of us is noisy or something."

Severus blinked. "Noisy?" He didn't think he'd ever been noisy in his entire life, having learned at an early age that being quiet and amusing himself was infinitely preferably to having his parents' attention.

Remus grinned as he wrinkled his nose. "Yeah. Sirius snuck a girl up to our room one time, and she made an awful racket. And Peter makes this kind of girly-shriek when he's wanking and forgets to put up silencing spells."

Severus was glad that his roommates invariably kicked him out of the room when they were entertaining. Apparently, there were worse things than sleeping on the couch in the common room. It did leave him feeling a lot less knowledgeable than his partner, though. "I'll do the wards," he offered. "You're much better at Charms than I am."

Remus turned slightly pink at the compliment. "Yeah, one subject out of how many?" he teased. "You've got the top marks in everything else."

Severus flushed with pleasure at Remus' words but concentrated his attention on setting privacy wards on the doors. He could feel Remus' silencing charm settling into place, as if the two of them were inside a bubble, safe from the rest of the world. He rather liked that idea.

When he finished setting the wards, he turned back to the room to find that Remus had shed his cloak and was pouring something from a bottle into two glasses. Severus removed his cloak as well, carefully draping it over the back of a chair, and moved to Remus' side.

"Fire-whisky," Remus said in explanation, holding up the bottle. "James snuck some in from home. One of the books I read says that a little drink can help you relax." He handed Severus a glass and took one for himself.

Severus sniffed the liquid. "Merlin, that smells bad."

Remus took a sip and coughed. "Tastes even worse."

Severus manfully took a swallow, choked, and felt tears come to his eyes. "Horrible," he croaked.

"That's enough of that, then," Remus said determinedly, taking both of their glasses and setting them on the table. He took Severus hands in his and leaned forward to kiss him gently on the lips.

Severus decided that he liked the taste of the whisky on Remus' lips and flicked his tongue over them to gather it up. Remus groaned and leaned closer to him, deepening the kiss until they were both clinging to each other, breathless and rock-hard.

"We should…we should probably…move to…the bed," Remus managed to say, and Severus nodded mutely. "We'd better get undressed first, though." Remus' fingers deftly flicked open the buttons on Severus' shirt, and then he pressed his lips against the skin he exposed.

"You're trembling," he said softly. "Nervous?"

"Just a bit," Severus admitted. "You?"

"Scared to bits," Remus cheerfully admitted. "I've never done this before, you know."

Severus nodded. The week before, while snogging desperately in the closet in the Transfigurations classroom, both had admitted they were virgins. He was somewhat reassured by Remus' admission that he was nervous as well and, with a questioning look at his lover, grasped the hem of Remus' T-shirt. Remus nodded, and Severus tugged the shirt over his head. The sight of the bare, tanned skin, already showing a generous growth of dark hair, made his breath catch in Severus' throat. He ran his fingers through the thatch of hair, marveling at the feel of it.

Remus flushed slightly. "I - um - I'm pretty hairy."

"I like it," Severus breathed, absorbed in his exploration. "I haven't got any."

"I like the way you look," Remus said, his fingers trailing over Severus' bare chest in similar exploration. "So smooth." He looked up at the taller boy, his eyes dancing with amusement. "Like a big, sleek cat."

Severus snorted, then the sound changed to a groan as Remus' hands moved lower, running along the waistband of his trousers before dipping down to caress his prick through the fabric. With a moan, Severus crushed Remus against him and captured his mouth for a hot, needy kiss.

"Remus," he moaned against his lover's mouth. "Can't wait…need you."

In reply, Remus fumbled open the fastenings to Severus' trousers and thrust his hand inside his underpants to grasp his lover's prick. Severus moaned again, his hips rocking involuntarily. He shuddered as his climax swept through him, and dropped his head to rest on his lover's shoulder even as he continued lazily pumping into his lover's fist.

"Gods," he murmured thickly. "Touching me…so good."

Remus chuckled softly and nuzzled his ear. "There's more where that came from." His hands pushed Severus' trousers and underpants down, and Severus obligingly stepped out of them. Naked except for his socks, he turned toward the bed and, hearing a choked gasp from his lover, turned his head inquiringly to see Remus clutching the front of his jeans with his hand as a wet stain spread across the front of them. Severus lifted his eyebrow inquiringly.

Remus panted, trying to regain enough of his higher brain functions to speak. "You have no idea how incredible you look," he said feelingly.

Severus looked down at his thin body, puzzled as to what Remus could possibly find so erotic. He caught sight of his white socks and he gave Remus an amused look. "The Quidditch-slut look does it for you, eh?"

"You have _no_ idea how incredible you look, do you?" Remus asked, bemused.

Unlike his friend Sirius Black, who was widely acclaimed as the most attractive boy of their year and was equally aware of that fact, Severus' appeal was in the unusual quality of his looks and his elusiveness. Severus was genuinely puzzled when anyone displayed an interest in him, and generally favored the aspiring suitor with an acidic comment before retreating into his books. Only, Remus hadn't allowed such a retreat, had pursued Severus carefully but determinedly, and had finally backed the other boy into that closet where he'd kissed Severus senseless.

Severus gave Remus a disbelieving look. "With this nose?"

"It's a distinctive nose, and it suits you." Remus wrapped his arms around his lover. "Why else do you think Malfoy's trying to get in your pants?"

"Lucius tries to get into _everyone's_ pants," Severus scoffed. He put his arms around Remus, enjoying the sensation of their bare chests pressed together. "Speaking of which…" He popped the button on Remus' jeans and lowered the zip. Remus wriggled obligingly, sending his jeans down to his knees, then pulled away to rid himself of them.

When he turned back, Severus was sprawled on his back on the bed, watching Remus avidly as he slowly stroked his prick. Remus moaned and pounced on his lover. He straddled Severus' body as he kissed him senseless, then began enthusiastically mapping Severus' body with his mouth.

Severus gasped at the sensation of teeth and tongue on his sensitive neck. "Did anyone ever tell you that you've got an oral fixation?"

"Complaints?" Remus said, looking up with amusement.

"None." As Remus leaned forward and flicked his tongue over Severus' nipple, he clutched Remus' head to his chest with a moan. "Do that again."

Remus obliged, flicking his tongue back and forth over the nub and then sucking it into his mouth. Severus gasped, then broke down into pleas as Remus turned his attention to the other nipple. Severus was nearly gibbering with pleasure when Remus turned his attention further south. As Remus' mouth closed over Severus' prick, he screamed and nearly came off the bed. Remus pinned him down with his body as he turned his attention to driving Severus over the edge into a bone-shaking orgasm.

When Severus regained enough of his senses to be aware of the world above him, he found that Remus had crawled back up his body and was stretched over him like a blanket. His lover was gently rocking against his body, and Severus could feel the hard erection pressing into him. He turned his head to capture Remus' mouth, intrigued by the taste of himself on the talented tongue, and reached down to stroke Remus' prick.

"Give me a minute and I'll take care of that for you," he murmured.

"Actually, I was hoping you'd let me…" Remus' voice trailed off and he flushed slightly. Severus could feel his own face flushing and his throat tightened with sudden nervousness, but he nodded.

"Pocket of my cloak," he managed to say. "Something to help."

Remus kissed him, hard, then slid out of bed and crossed the room to where Severus' cloak hung on the chair. Severus watched his lover's progress, feeling his spent cock twitch at the sight of that perfect arse and almost perfect body. There was a mark of some kind on Remus' upper arm, a scar that he'd no doubt gotten as a child, and Severus resolved to ask Remus about it. Later.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed. Remus threw a grin at him over his shoulder as he rummaged through Severus' pockets and came up with a potions bottle.

"Lubricating potion?" he asked, reading the label written in Severus' careful script, noting the date. "You made this today, for us?"

Severus silently nodded. Remus' smile lit up the room and Severus felt more than adequately compensated for the hours of sleep he'd lost, working on that. He cleared his throat. "It's got something else in it, to numb things a bit. Not enough to dilute the pleasure, just to make things more…comfortable."

Remus' eyes softened, and he set the potion down on the night table as he bent down to kiss Severus tenderly. "I won't hurt you," he promised. Then he crawled back into the bed and set about preparing his lover.

As he slid into his lover's body, Remus watched intently for the slightest sign of pain or discomfort, but there was none. Severus was spread open below him, his sleek, dark hair fanned out over the pillows, and a rosy flush over his pale skin. Hands clutched at Remus, trying to draw him in deeper, and Remus gave in to their pull. The feel of being completely buried in his lover's body was so incredible, so delicious, so addictive, that Remus thought he'd never tire of this. He slowly pumped in and out of Severus' body, devouring each flicker of emotion on his lover's face, aware of the moment when he found the precise angle to nudge Severus' pleasure point. Severus' cry of surprised delight ignited something deep and primal within Remus and, with a growl, he increased his thrusts until he was pushing them both over the edge, plunging them into blinding orgasmic pleasure.

Remus collapsed across his lover's chest, breathless and shaken. That such pleasure existed in this universe was incredible, and that he'd shared it with his beloved, his mate, made it nearly unbelievable. He turned his head and pressed a kiss against the sweaty chest under his, but didn't have enough energy yet to move.

"All right?" he asked, his voice sounding ragged to his own ears. There was a slight movement underneath him, one he recognized as a nod. "Didn't hurt you, did I?" Another movement, this one a negative, and he breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Let me catch my breath and I'll move."

"Don't," whispered a voice, sounding equally rough, and a pair of arms wrapped around him. "Stay."

Remus knew he was grinning like an idiot but he didn't care. "All right," he murmured, kissing Severus' chest again. He sighed with contentment. "Love you."

"Yes," murmured the other voice in reply, and Remus allowed his eyes to drift shut. He briefly wondered just how long they could stay in that wonderful little room before someone came looking for them or the innkeeper kicked them out and decided he didn't care.

* * *

**Interlude #2, Spring 1976**

 

The door to room thirteen burst open, and Remus Lupin hurried in. He was relieved to find the other boy there, standing in front of the window, and closed the door behind himself quietly.

"Severus! Thank god you're here! I was afraid…"

Severus didn't turn around, just gestured toward the table by the door. "I wrote you a letter."

Remus' heart turned to lead and he picked up the letter with shaky hands. "You're calling it off, aren't you? You weren't even going to be here, were you?" He tossed the parchment back down on the table.

"Aren't you going to read it?" Severus asked quietly.

Remus made an impatient gesture. "I don't need to. I can guess what you said. Why are you doing this to me?"

Severus sighed and rested his forehead against the window. "Why didn't you tell me?"

The voice was oddly detached sounding, as if Severus was miles away and something else was speaking out of his mouth. It was completely unlike the quietly passionate boy Remus had come to know and love.

"I - I was afraid. I thought you wouldn't…love me…if you knew."

"You love me? Is that why you decided to lure me to my death? Or perhaps you wanted to make me into a werewolf like you."

"No!" Remus said, horrified. "I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy!"

"Then it was my death you sought." Severus' voice was dispassionate, clinical.

"Never!" Remus protested. He crossed the room, grabbing Severus by the arm to pull him around to face him. "I had _no idea_ \- it was _Sirius_!"

Severus jerked his arm away from Remus, his dark eyes blazing in his pale face. "Don't touch me!" he hissed. "Don't you _ever_ touch me again!"

Remus felt his heart freeze. "Severus," he croaked. "Don't do this to us."

"There _is_ no us," Severus said contemptuously. "There never _was_."

Remus' jaw dropped. "But - what do you call this, then?" he demanded, gesturing at the room around them, at the bed where they'd shared so much pleasure.

Severus' face was taut, making his features appear harsh. "A foolish dream," he said harshly. "And I should have known better."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked, bewildered.

"Why here?" Severus asked. "Why the Astronomy tower, the broom shed? Why not the Gryffindor common room?"

Remus blanched. "You wanted to shag in the Gryffindor common room?"

"No," Severus said impatiently. "I wanted - " He broke off with a frustrated shake of his head. "Your rules: no talking where someone might see us, no touching in public. No owls during Holidays in case your parents got them instead. Not a word to your friends, not a word of censure against their little 'jokes'. No indication that a Marauder might _enjoy_ the company of Severus Snape."

A flash of guilt crossed Remus' face. "Severus, you know it's not like that. It was to protect _you_. Look what happened when Sirius found out! What if it had been Malfoy or Lestrange instead?" He tentatively touched Severus' arm again. "Please. I love you."

Severus stepped back, his eyes and voice arctic. "I could never love a monster like you."

Remus felt his heart shatter. Silently, he turned and left the room.

Severus picked up the letter -- into which he had spent most of the day pouring out his confusion, his anger, his desperate love, his feelings of betrayal, his pleas for an explanation -- and held it against his breaking heart. Wrapping his cloak tightly around his cold body, he lay down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling until it was too dark for anyone to see the tears trickling down his cheeks.

 

* * *

 

**Interlude #3, Summer 1994**

_Tell me do you think it'd be all right_   
_If I could just crash here tonight_   
_You can see I'm in no shape for driving_   
_And anyway I've got no place to go_   
_Yet you know it might not be that bad_   
_You were the best I'd ever had_   
_If I had not blown the whole thing years ago_   
_I might not be alone(2)_

 

Remus staggered up the stairs in the pre-dawn light, pausing outside the door to room thirteen. He drew in a deep breath and then turned the handle and opened the door. As he had hoped - and somehow expected - there was a black-clad figure sitting in the chair across from the door. Remus entered, closing the door behind him, and stared across the room and eighteen years at his former lover.

"I thought you might be here," he said quietly.

Severus shrugged. "Some habits are hard to break."

Remus felt a surge of jealous rage, a remnant of the primal urges from his change. Severus was _his_ , dammit! "Bring a lot of others here, do you?" he snapped, glaring at his former lover.

Severus just stared at him impassively, his silence saying more than words ever could, and Remus sagged wearily against the door.

"Severus…" he began, then faltered, not knowing how to even begin.

"There's a potion on the table. It should help."

Remus wearily crossed to the table and stared down at the two goblets there. The contents of one were very familiar, and Remus flushed at the silent reproof it presented. The other was less familiar but he picked it up without hesitation. If Severus Snape wanted him dead, he'd had plenty of opportunity before now, although probably not as strong a motivation. Siding with the man who'd tried to murder Severus eighteen years earlier was not exactly the best way to get back into Severus' good books. And he'd had such hopes…

Remus drained the glass and almost immediately felt its healing benefits. He also felt incredibly weary and sank into a nearby chair. "Are you - all right?" he asked after a few minutes of silence irritated his already raw nerves.

"Yes. No thanks to your murderous friend," Severus said caustically.

Remus closed his eyes. "We told you last night; he isn't a murderer. Peter was the one who betrayed James and Lily, not Sirius."

"Oddly enough, I saw no sign of Pettigrew last night," Severus sneered. "I _did_ see Black, abducting helpless students and waving a wand about threateningly."

Remus sighed wearily, knowing he was never going to convince Severus of Sirius' innocence. Hell, even _he_ hadn't believed it until last night. "Is he back in Azkhaban, then?" He didn't even want to think about the possibility that Sirius was no more, his soul destroyed by the Dementers.

"No. Amazingly enough, Black managed to escape - again."

Remus' head jerked up, his eyes widening. "How?"

Severus' lip curled. "Potter, of course. The blasted brat always manages to do the impossible."

A smile touched Remus' lips. "Careful, Severus. That sounded suspiciously like a compliment." He tilted his head. "I believe Harry is growing on you."

Severus snorted. "Perhaps. Like fungus."

"He's all right, then? Harry, I mean? And the others?"

"You didn't manage to maim or kill anyone, if that's what you're asking," Severus said sarcastically.

Remus winced. "Look, I know it was criminally stupid of me to forget to take the potion last night. You don't need to flog me about it - I'm doing a decent job of that myself."

To his surprise, the look on Severus' face softened slightly. "I suppose that you are," he murmured. He waved his hand in the direction of the table and the other goblet. "I will make certain that mistake isn't repeated tonight."

"If I'm still here," Remus murmured.

Severus' expression hardened. "You will be. Albus always forgives his golden ones without question."

Remus wearily rubbed his face with his hand. "Aren't you _ever_ going to get past that? It was so long ago, Severus. Sirius has more than paid for what he did to you."

"You have no idea what he did to me!" Severus hissed, anger flashing across his face. Remus started and stared at him in surprise, but the impenetrable mask was down again and he knew that his questions would go unanswered.

"Look, I'm too tired to deal with this now," Remus said. "Do you mind if I crash here for a couple hours? If you don't have other plans." Jealousy flared up briefly again.

"First, I believe you should read this."

Remus stared uncomprehendingly at the yellowed parchment Severus held out but he took it. He recognized it immediately and, mentally girding his loins, broke the seal, opened it and started reading the letter Severus had written to him eighteen years earlier.

Five minutes later, he looked back up at Severus, a dumbfounded look on his face. "You didn't - you weren't breaking it off, then," he said hoarsely. Severus shook his head slightly. "My god. I just assumed…" He flushed and bit his tongue.

"You assumed I was a bastard because Sirius Black told you I was," Severus said calmly.

"Why show me this?" Remus said painfully. "To let me know what an idiot I was back then?"

Severus raised a sardonic eyebrow. "Not much of a change, judging by recent actions."

"Severus…" Remus growled warningly.

"I gave it to you because you seem to think that I am incapable of forgiveness," Severus said quietly. "Now or then."

"So if I'd actually read the damn thing back then, we might still be together?" Remus said, incredulously.

Severus hesitated, then shook his head. "Probably not. There were…other things against us." Unspoken were the words _your friends_ , _my House_ , _Black_ , _Voldemort_.

"We're older now - we could try again…"

Remus broke off as Severus rose and came to stand in front of him. The potions master pushed up his left sleeve, and Remus found himself staring at a disturbingly familiar tattoo. The Dark Mark.

"You could never love a monster like me," Severus said quietly.

Remus' throat ached. "Severus…"

Severus leaned closer and murmured, "Remus, werewolves do _not_ mate for life. Neither do Potions masters."

Remus looked up, his eyes meeting Severus', and he knew it was true. Knew that he'd moved on, made his own choice the night before. He nodded slowly, acknowledging that decision. A knot of pain, eighteen years old, eased inside him.

"I can't stay at Hogwarts," he said quietly. "Not now. And Albus will never let me leave."

Severus pushed his sleeve back down. "Leave that to me," he said. He picked up his cloak and swung it around his shoulders. "You'll leave the key downstairs as usual?" he asked, then looked a little startled at the ease with which he'd said that. It had been eighteen years, but it somehow seemed like just yesterday.

Remus nodded. Severus walked briskly to the door, opened it, then turned to look back at him. For a moment, there was a wistful look on his face, and Remus was forcibly reminded of the young Severus. He blinked hard to dispel the sudden tears and summoned up a smile. "Be happy, Severus."

The usual mask dropped back into place and, with a sneer, Severus closed the door. Wearily, Remus got up and crossed to the bed, easing his body down on it and wincing at the reminder of his injuries. And as he closed his eyes, for once he found himself thinking hopefully of the future instead of regretfully about the past.

 


	2. It Hurts Sometimes

**Interlude #1: Spring 1976**

 

 _Hey, if we can't find a way out of these problems_  
_Then maybe we don't need this_  
_Standing face to face_  
_Enemies at war, we build defenses_  
_And secret hiding places (3)_

 

The door to room thirteen burst open, smacking into the wall and then rebounding to close behind the angry young man storming into the room. Severus, who had been lying wrapped up in his cloak on the bed, sat up and glared at the intruder.

"You're paying for any damage, Black."

Sirius growled and grabbed Severus by the front of the cloak, hauling him off the bed. "What in bloody hell did you do to Remus?"

Severus glared back at him. "I didn't do anything. Maybe it was something he ate. Or someone."

Sirius shook him, like a terrier shaking a rat. "You bastard, what did you _say_ to him? He won't talk to any of us, just sits and stares into the fire."

Severus' eyes narrowed. "If he didn't talk to you, how did you know where to find me? You've been following him, haven't you?"

"Yes, I followed him - he's been acting strangely for the past six months, slipping off alone on Hogsmeade weekends."

"It was none of your business."

"He's my _friend_!" Sirius snarled. He shoved Severus, sending him sprawling back on the bed. "You probably haven't a clue what that means, but it means a _lot_ to me. And when I found out he was slipping off to see _you_ \- what did you do to him, you filthy, buggering pervert?"

Severus smirked. "Why, buggered him, of course. And he _liked_ it, too."

Sirius grabbed Severus up from the bed again and punched him in the face, knocking him onto the floor. "You fucking fairy! Did you hex him? Slip him a potion?" He kicked Severus in the side and heard him gasp as he rolled into a ball to protect himself. "What did you do to him? Remus was _normal_ till you got your filthy hands on him!"

Severus raised his head, wiping away the blood dripping from his nose, and sneered at Sirius. "Normal? Lupin's a _werewolf_ \- or hadn't you noticed? I think that qualifies as extremely _ab_ normal."

"At least he wasn't a fucking poof!"

"For your information," Severus said, pushing himself up from the floor and ignoring the blood that continued to drip onto the carpet, "Remus approached _me_ first." He saw Sirius blink and a sneer curled his lips. "That's right. Remus Lupin came onto _me_ , kissed _me_ , first. Remus fucked _me_ first, and he _liked_ it."

"You're lying!"

"What, jealous?" Severus smirked. "Want Remus for yourself, do you?"

"Shut up!"

"That touched a sore spot. Is that it? Sirius Black, God's Gift to Womankind, is secretly a poof."

"I said shut up!" Sirius snarled, slapping Severus across the face again.

Severus fell back on the bed, ignoring the blood trickling from his split lip. "Hitting too close to home, am I?" he said mockingly.

Sirius growled and grabbed Snape by the front of his robe. "Damn it, I'll _make_ you shut up!"

Sirius crushed Severus' mouth with his, tasting the blood smeared across his lips before forcing his tongue inside. A moment later, he was forcefully thrown across the room, smashing into the wall and sliding down it. He looked up to see Severus' wand, inches from his face.

"Just give me a good reason to hex you," Severus said lowly. "The Headmaster may be reluctant to do anything to you over a _prank_ , but I imagine he'll think differently about attempted rape."

"You're a freak, Snape," Sirius growled. "And I'm warning you - stay away from Remus. Stick with your own kind, with Malfoy and the other Death-eating Slytherin bastards, or I swear I'll make you sorry." He pushed himself to his feet and, without looking back, left the room, slamming the door closed behind him.

Severus' arm dropped and he staggered over to the bed, collapsing onto it again. His nose felt like it was broken, and it was probable that one of his ribs was broken as well, but at the moment he didn't care. It somehow fit in with his shattered world.

* * *

 

**Interlude #2: Spring 1977**

 

 _Take all your big plans_  
_And break 'em_  
 _This is bound to be a while(1)_

 

Lucius Malfoy thrust one more time, then pulled out and collapsed on his back on the bed.

"Not bad, Severus," he murmured lazily. "You're getting better at that." He reached over the side of the bed, picked up a discarded shirt - Severus' - and wiped himself off before tossing it aside again.

Severus remained silent where he lay on the bed. He didn't even dare turn his head to rub the splattered semen off his face; the last time he'd done that, Lucius had beat him and then fucked him raw. Just a few more minutes, and then Lucius would dress and leave, after reminding him to be there next weekend. The only bright spot on the horizon was that Lucius was a Seventh year and would be leaving school at the end of the term. Severus bleakly counted the weekends till summer holidays; not nearly soon enough.

And no way out of this, either. Severus knew Lucius well enough to know that he wasn't bluffing when he had threatened to tell Severus' parents all about his little affair with Remus Lupin. It didn't matter to him as much if his father disowned him but his mother had a weak heart, and telling his conservative parents that he'd had an affair with a male, and a Gryffindor to boot, would kill her. If only he could find out how Lucius had found out and what evidence he had, he could possibly do something, but until then, he was subject to Lucius' whims.

There was a knock on the door, and Severus looked over at Lucius with a frown. There was a smirk on his face that boded no good.

"Get that, would you, Severus?"

Severus pushed himself to his feet, wincing, and he made his way to the door, pausing to wrap a robe around himself. He opened the door cautiously and found an attractive, dark-haired man standing outside. "Yes?"

"Let him in, Severus," Lucius called from the bed and, reluctantly, Severus did so. The man sauntered into the room, looking around it with an expression of sardonic amusement, and then glanced over at the bed where Lucius still sprawled.

"Tom, I was beginning to wonder if you were going to make it," Lucius said, and waved a lazy hand in Severus' direction. "Tom Riddle, meet Severus Snape."

Riddle smiled widely at Severus, and the younger man felt a cold shiver run down his back. "A pleasure," he purred, stepping closer to Severus. He backed away until he ran into the wall, Riddle pursuing him. The older man reached out to run his fingers through Severus' long, shiny hair. "Beautiful," he murmured, letting his hand trail down Severus' neck, brushing aside his robe. "Just like Lucius said…"

 

* * *

 

**Interlude # 3: Winter 1979**

 

_I'm willing to do anything_   
_To calm the storm in my heart_   
_I've never been the praying kind_   
_But lately I've been down upon my knees_   
_Not looking for a miracle_   
_Just a reason to believe(3)_

 

There was a tap on the door, and Severus went to open it. He was relieved to see the wizard on the other side and stepped back to allow him to enter. "Come in, sir. Please."

Albus Dumbledore gave Severus a quizzical look as he entered the room. "I must admit that I was very surprised when you owled me, Severus. We didn't exactly part on the best of terms."

"No, we didn't." Severus pulled out his wand and was sardonically amused to see that not even a flicker of suspicion passed across Dumbledore's face. _Trusting old fool_. He held out his wand. "You'd better take this, sir."

"Very well, Severus," Dumbledore said, taking the wand. "May I ask why?"

In answer, Severus rolled up his left sleeve and displayed the Dark Mark burned in there. Dumbledore stared at it for a moment, then looked up at Severus' face.

"When?"

"My sixth year." Severus rolled his sleeve back down, fastening the cuff again to hide the hideous thing. "Lucius Malfoy introduced me to Tom Riddle in the spring of that year, and I took the mark shortly afterward."

"I see." He could feel Dumbledore's shrewd eyes on his face but didn't dare meet them. "And may I ask what you wish me to do now?"

Severus looked up, startled. "Why, send me to Azkhaban, of course! I'm a Death Eater. I admit it, and that I took the Dark Mark of my own free will. I'd turn myself into the Ministry, but I don't trust those bastards. I've heard about some of the 'confessions' the Aurors have forced."

Dumbledore pursed his lips. "Of your free will? When you were, what? Sixteen years old? Not even an adult, in the eyes of the law?"

Severus scowled. "I was old enough to know what I was doing. I'm not trying to escape my just punishment."

"And what, exactly, do you need to be punished for?" Dumbledore's voice was gentle, and Severus stared at him in disbelief.

"I'm a _Death-Eater_! Isn't that enough?"

"Sometimes there are mitigating circumstances. Tell me, Severus, _why_ did you become a Death-Eater? Did it have anything to do with your association with Lucius Malfoy, which came so close after your break-up with Remus Lupin?"

Severus stared at Dumbledore, dumb-founded. "You knew about that?"

Dumbledore smiled. "There isn't much that occurs within Hogwarts that I don't know about, as far as the _facts_ go, although I don't always know the motivations." He gestured at Severus' arm. "But you haven't answered my question."

Severus sank into the chair and ran his fingers through his hair. It was greasy, needed to be washed, but he shuddered at that thought. _He_ liked it when Severus' hair was clean. He liked to run his fingers through it, wind it around his fingers, then pull back hard and force Severus to his knees or his belly…

He dropped his hands abruptly into his lap. "There is no justification," he said harshly. "Are you going to take me to Azkhaban, or not?"

Dumbledore sat down in the other chair and leaned back. "What if I gave you another alternative? A way that you can atone for what you've done, and aid the cause of the Light as well? To come under my protection and help us get rid of Voldemort?"

Severus' head jerked up. "Tell me what I have to do."

* * *

**Interlude #4: Summer 1995**

 

 _More than angry words I hate this silence_  
_It's getting so loud_  
 _Well I want to scream_  
 _But bitterness has silenced these emotions_  
 _It's getting hard to breathe(3)_

 

There was a scratch at the door and Severus went to open it. A large black dog sat outside, looking at him with a baleful look. He sneered back.

"You're late, Black." He stood back and let the animagus enter the room, closing the door and securing it behind him. "Did anyone see you? The last thing I need is someone seeing you come in here."

Sirius resumed his normal form, smirking at Severus. "What? Worried that someone will think you're getting hard up for sex partners?"

Severus glared at Sirius. "I'm warning you, Black. Albus may have asked us to work together, but I don't have to like it and I'll hex you into next month if you so much as _twitch_ in my direction."

"Don't worry," Sirius said, snorting. " _I'm_ not that desperate. Speaking of which, how's Lucius Malfoy doing these days?"

Severus' eyes narrowed. "You _did_ set that up, didn't you? _You_ told Lucius about Remus and me! You fucking bastard!"

"Oh, come on, Snape. It was just a harmless prank…"

" _Just_ a harmless prank?" Severus demanded, his eyes snapping furiously. "You _ruined_ my life!" He tore back his left sleeve, exposing the Dark Mark there. "Does _that_ look like a harmless prank?"

Sirius gave him an uneasy look. "We were young, we did foolish things…"

"Why?" Severus demanded. "What did I ever do to you to make you want that kind of revenge?"

Sirius shrugged, looking down at the floor. "I wanted Remus, but I couldn't admit it. I mean, me, gay? I had half the girls in our year, and a good number of the older ones as well. I just couldn't admit it."

"And you couldn't let him be with anyone else," Severus said, disgusted. "It didn't matter what you did to stop him, how many lives you ruined, just as long as Sirius Black got what _he_ wanted."

Sirius flinched but snapped, "And you were so much better? You couldn't stand the thought of him being a werewolf so you broke up with him!"

"No. I couldn't stand the thought that he took _your_ side, believed _you_ , when he was supposed to be in love with me," Severus retorted. "Back then, _and_ a year ago." He held out his hand. "So just give me the bloody information Albus needs and go back to him. You two deserve each other."

Sirius pulled out the parchment and slapped it into Severus' hand. "Yeah, well, at least we have someone. From where I sit, that's a hell of a lot better than you're doing."

He strode to the door and opened it, then saluted Severus cockily. "Till next time, Snape."

* * *

**Interlude #5: Spring 2001**

 

Severus looked up from the whisky he was pouring into two glasses as a draft of cold air blew through the room. "Oh, bloody hell," he snarled. "What do _you_ want?"

Draco Malfoy's ghost pouted at him. "Well, for starters, you could look like you're glad to see me."

"I'm not," Severus said shortly, setting down the bottle. "I'm expecting company. _Live_ company. And I'd rather you were elsewhere."

"Not even dead four years, and you're betraying me already," the youth moaned dramatically. "First you take my virginity, then you kill me, and now you're carrying on like you're _glad_ I'm dead."

Severus gave the ghost a withering look. "Considering that you were preparing to kill _me_ first, I am. And as for your virginity, that was lost _years_ before you seduced your way into my bed. Do the words 'Slytherin bike' mean anything to you?"

Draco smirked. "Ah, but it was a rather good month, wasn't it?" He drifted closer to Severus. "How about a shag, for old times sake?"

"Disregarding the fact that you haven't got a physical _body_ ," Severus said icily, "I told you, I'm expecting someone, so bugger off before I get the Ministry to restrict you to haunting Malfoy manor."

Draco stuck out his tongue at his former teacher. "Bastard. It won't work, you know. No matter what you do, no matter who you bring up here. You'll always end up alone."

Severus swore and threw the whisky bottle at Draco. The ghost laughed as the bottle went through him and smashed into the wall, then blew a kiss and disappeared.

Severus downed the contents of one of the glasses and collapsed into a chair. _It wasn't true, it was just that brat's form of revenge,_ he told himself. But as the hours trickled past and no one opened the door, he knew it was true.

 


	3. Never Let Your Head Hit the Bed

**Interlude #1: Spring 1997**

 

 _Something 'bout the way the hair falls in your face_  
_I love the shape you take_  
 _When crawling towards the pillowcase(1)_

 

Severus stared into the glass of whisky in his hand, his third so far that night. He intended to drink a lot more before the night was over. Not that he thought it would help. So many dead, so many young ones from his House. He'd done his best to save them, but it hadn't been enough. Not nearly enough.

There was a light tap on the door and Severus looked up from the glass. "Who is it?"

"Harry Potter."

Severus closed his eyes, then sighed. Of course. The brat had probably followed him here from Hogwarts, after that farce of a celebration put on by the Ministry to acknowledge the death of Voldemort when they hadn't even admitted he was alive. "Come in, Potter."

Harry opened the door and stood in the open doorway, looking uncertain.

"Come in or go away, Potter. It makes no difference to me." Severus drained his glass and poured another with slightly shaky hands.

Harry closed the door and crossed the room, curling up in the other chair. He gestured towards the bottle. "You suppose I could have some of that?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "You think you're old enough to handle this?"

Harry lifted his chin. "I'm legally of age."

"So you are," Severus said, pouring a glass for Harry. He took the glass from Severus and took a big swallow, then gasped and coughed. Severus didn't even try to hide his smirk. "Something wrong, Potter?"

Harry glared at him through his watering eyes and defiantly took another swallow.

"Now, do you mind telling me what you're doing here?"

"I - I wanted to talk to you."

Severus frowned. "I cannot possibly imagine what we could talk about."

Harry stared down at his glass, one of his fingers tracing along the rim of the glass. "They don't understand. None of them. The Ministry thinks of it as some kind of political triumph, the papers see increased sales. Even Ron and Hermione don't understand how I feel. I thought - I thought _you_ would. They weren't just Death Eaters to you. They were your friends, your students."

Severus closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the chair. "Yes."

"They don't understand why I'm not happy. For fuck's sake, I had _classes_ with them! Alright, so Malfoy and I tried to hex each other every chance we got, but I didn't want him _dead_."

Severus flinched. He could still see Draco's crumpled body before him every time he closed his eyes, the look of surprise on his face that his teacher, his lover, could kill him.

"Every time I try to sleep, I just keep seeing their faces. Even Vol- Voldemort's. I hear their screams…" Harry swallowed hard.

Severus' eyes snapped open and he stared at the boy across from him. For the first time, he saw the dark circles under Harry's eyes, the lines etched into his young face. Young? Harry hadn't been young in years, not in the ways that counted.

"When did you sleep last?" he asked sharply.

Harry managed a thin smile. "Not since…"

Severus frowned. The battle was almost a week ago. He wondered how the boy was still managing to remain on his feet. "Up, Potter," he said decisively, standing as well.

Harry obeyed, following Severus over to the bed. Severus pulled back the covers and gestured to him. "Get in."

"But - "

" _Now_ , Potter," he snapped. He pulled off Harry's outer robe, then pushed the young man till he was sitting on the bed. He knelt down to remove Harry's shoes and lifted his legs into the bed. Harry didn't protest - Severus thought he probably didn't even have the strength to do that.

"Damned, impossible brat," he muttered, pulling the covers up around the boy. "Never expected to play nursemaid to a Gryffindor." He took off Harry's glasses and set them on the night table, then smoothed back the hair from Harry's face. "Sleep, Harry," he said quietly. "I'll stay with you. I'll keep the nightmares away."

Harry didn't reply, probably half-asleep already. Severus moved around the room, straightening up and extinguishing the lights except for one set on the far side of the room, near the chairs, to keep the darkness away.

"Professor?" Harry said, his voice sounding sleepy.

"Hmm?"

"Get in with me? Just to keep me warm?"

Warm. He hadn't been warm in so long, not since Remus…

"Very well," he said, removing his outer robe and sitting down to take off his boots. "Just to keep you warm."

He slid under the covers. Harry turned into his arms with a sob, snuggling desperately close, his head on Severus' shoulder. Severus slid his arm around the young man, and silently held Harry close as he cried.

* * *

 

**Interlude #2: Summer 2001**

 

 _Do you remember not long ago?_  
_When we used to live for the nighttime_  
_Cherish each moment_  
_Now we don't live we exist_  
_We just run through our lives_  
_So alone_  
_That's why you've got to hold me(3)_

 

The door to room thirteen burst open, slamming against the back wall and then slamming shut with equal enthusiasm. There was a shimmer in the space in front of the door and then a figure appeared, tossing the invisibility cloak aside before eagerly pouncing on the bed.

"Merlin, I _missed_ you!" Harry said, a happy grin on his face as he kissed Severus enthusiastically. "It feels like _weeks_ since I last saw you."

"It has been," Severus said dryly, but he returned the younger man's kisses with equal enthusiasm as his hands worked to rid Harry of his robe. As he'd expected, Harry was naked under the robe and Severus smirked. "Eager tonight, I see."

"More than eager," Harry said, stripping back the sheets to expose his equally naked lover. He straddled the older wizard's body and continued his enthusiastic kissing. His mouth moved down Severus' body, teasing him with touches and kisses in unexpected places. With enthusiasm, he prepared and entered his lover's body. "God, Severus," he moaned, closing his eyes as he slid home. "You feel so good. Always, always so good, so tight…"

Severus pulled Harry's head down for another kiss, devouring his lover's mouth like a starving man as Harry pumped into his body. Harry paused to shift Severus' legs over his shoulders, then continued his relentless rhythm while his hand found and worked his lover's cock. They came within seconds of each other, gasping and groaning out their releases before collapsing in a sticky, exhausted heap on the bed.

"That was brilliant," Harry sighed happily, snuggling close to his lover.

"It was rather good," Severus murmured, wrapping an arm around Harry's body to hold him closer. "Fancy another once we've had a bit of a rest?"

"Can't," Harry said, reluctantly disengaging himself from his lover's arms and sitting up. "Coach scheduled another practice tonight. I had to sneak out to meet you, and I have to dash back before they miss me."

Severus frowned up at his lover. "I thought the season was just about over."

"It is, but Coach says if we start practicing now, we've got a bloody good shot at the World Cup next year." Harry raked his fingers through his unruly hair and looked around absently for his discarded clothes.

Severus stiffened. "Next year? I thought you were going to quit at the end of _this_ year."

Harry sighed and picked up Severus' hand, playing with the long fingers. "I know I promised to quit after this year, but I _can't_ quit right now. We're already down two players, what with Baker in Hospital for a month and Thompson out on maternity. I _can't_ let the team down. One more season, and then I'm done for good." He smiled and squeezed Severus' hand as he said teasingly, "And then I promise I'll make an honest man out of you."

Severus studied his lover's face. "All right. In the meantime we can register our engagement with the Ministry - "

"Are you _insane_?" Harry snapped, dropping Severus' hand. "Do you know what the team lawyers will _do_ to me once word gets out that I'm engaged? I'm supposed to judge the Miss Quidditch contest next month and take the winner out on a _date_ \- if they find out I'm gay _and_ engaged, they'll have my balls!"

Severus glared at him. "I see," he said icily. "Quidditch, and having all the young witches panting after you, is obviously more important than _I_ am."

"Of course they're not," Harry said impatiently. "But it's not like you're _going_ anywhere, while I've only got a few years to play Quidditch. A year, two at the most, and then I won't be able to compete with the young kids anymore."

" _Two_ years, Harry?" Severus said sharply.

"At the most. Then I _promise_ I'll leave Quidditch, and we'll get married. I _love_ you, Sev." Harry leaned down to coax Severus into a kiss and he allowed it. "Of course, we'll have to keep it secret. There's the ten year merchandizing contract I signed that requires me to adhere to certain moral standards, and the endorsements - "

Severus shoved at Harry, pushing him up and away. "Get out."

Harry sighed. "Right. I've got to get back before they send up a bloody alarm." He got out of bed to finish dressing. Folding his cloak over his arm, he returned to the bed and leaned down to kiss Severus' cheek. Severus was staring fixedly at the wall, and Harry said, "Sev? I'll owl you and let you know when I can get away again. All right?" There was no answer, and he sighed. "Sev, you _know_ I love you, but I love playing Quidditch, too. You understand, don't you?"

"Of course," Severus said woodenly. "Good-bye, Harry. Good luck with practice."

Harry smiled and brushed back his lover's hair so he could kiss his forehead. "Greasy bastard," he said affectionately. He slung his cloak around his shoulders. "I'll owl you."

The door opened and closed quietly. Severus lay still in the tumbled bed and stared at the wall until dawn.

* * *

**Interlude #3: Fall 2004**

 

 _ _ _You tell me where to go and___  
_Though I might leave to find it_  
 _I'll never let your head hit the bed_  
 _Without my hand behind it(1)_

Severus stared into the glass of whisky in his hand, his third so far that night. He intended to drink a lot more before the night was over. Not that he thought it would help. There was a large, aching emptiness in his life, a hole where Albus Dumbledore's presence had been. He'd never realized how much he'd miss the scheming old bastard once he was gone.

There was a light tap on the door and Severus looked up from the glass. "Who is it?"

"Me."

Severus closed his eyes, then sighed. Of course. Severus had seen him at funeral - it was only logical that he'd follow him here. "Come in, Potter."

Harry opened the door and stood in the open doorway, looking across the room and three years at his former lover. He gestured at the glass in Severus' hand. "This looks familiar."

"Come in or go away, Potter. It makes no difference to me." Severus drained his glass and poured another with slightly shaky hands.

Harry closed the door and carefully crossed the room, leaning on the cane in his left hand. He eased himself into the other chair and gestured towards the bottle. "You suppose I could have some of that?"

A hint of a smile touched Severus' mouth, but it was one without humor. "You think you're old enough to handle this?" he asked, pouring Harry a glass.

"Maybe," Harry said, quietly. "I've been doing quite a bit of growing up during the past few weeks."

"Lying flat on your back in a hospital while all of your bones mend will do that to you," Severus said dryly.

"It would have been worse without the pain-killing potion some anonymous admirer sent me." Harry looked across at Severus, meeting his eyes evenly. Severus looked away first, down at the glass he was holding still.

"I expect you have a lot of admirers - anonymous and otherwise."

Harry shrugged. "Some. But you know something strange? That doesn't mean anything to me anymore."

Severus ignored the faint stirrings of hope. "What does the team doctor say? When will you be able to play again?"

"After the Christmas break, though I'll probably always have a bit of a limp. That hip was pretty well crushed in the fall." He paused. "I'm not going back, though. I quit the team."

Severus' head jerked up and he stared at Harry. "You quit - why did you do something like that?"

"Because Quidditch doesn't mean anything to me anymore," Harry said simply. "It hasn't for a while now, ever since…" His voice trailed off. "I've just been too much of a coward to do anything about it."

Severus snorted. "You are _not_ a coward, Potter. You faced down Voldemort and Death-Eaters."

"Not a physical coward, but an emotional and a moral one." Harry looked down at his own glass. "Albus came to talk to me last week, just before he…died. He made me realize that my fears were holding me back, keeping me from what I really wanted." He looked up at Severus again. "Keeping me from you."

Severus closed his eyes and shook his head. "You don't want me, Harry," he said, his voice harsh. "You've just discovered that the toy you've got isn't as shiny as you thought, and you think the one you discarded looks better. But it's not, Harry. It's worn out and used up, no good to anyone."

"You are _not_ worn out _or_ used up," Harry said, setting down his glass and leaning forward earnestly. "You're what I always wanted, but I was just too stupid to realize it."

"Not stupid," Severus said, sighing. "Just young."

Harry smiled. "Is that a compliment, Professor Snape?"

"Impudent boy," Severus growled. Harry laughed and leaned closer, and Severus leaned back. "Harry, I can't just…it's been three years."

Harry nodded. "I know." He took Severus' glass and set it on the table, then took both of Severus' hands in his own. "Sev, I'm not suggesting that we take up where we left off. I know that I've hurt you, that you need to heal from that, and that I've got a lot of work to do before you'll trust me again. I'm just asking you to let me _try_."

Severus stared at their joined hands for a long moment, then nodded. "Very well."

"Brilliant!" Harry said, grinning from ear to ear. He stood up, pulling Severus up with him. "Now, you've had a stressful couple of days and the next week is going to be bloody difficult, so I want you to crawl into bed and just rest for awhile. I'll sit with you and keep away the nightmares, all right?"

Severus tried to glare at Harry as the younger man pushed him down on the bed and set about removing his boots and loosening his clothes. "Potter, I do _not_ need your infernal fussing over me."

Harry pulled the covers over him. "Get used to it, because I'm going to be around for a long time." He grinned at Severus. "Didn't I tell you? Since Minerva's taking over as Headmistress, she's asked me to teach Transfigurations in her place. I'm moving back to Hogwarts tomorrow." He leaned over to brush a kiss over Severus' lips. "And I've told my lawyer to tell the merchandizing people what they can do with their sodding 'morals' clause. My interview with the Daily Prophet about quitting the team and 'coming out' will be in tomorrow's edition."

"You move fast," Severus murmured. He could feel his weary body giving in to the comfort of the bed and the security of companionship.

Harry's grin widened. "That's what makes me a good Seeker," he said. "I've found something better than a golden Snitch, and I don't intend to let it get away from me a second time."

Severus closed his eyes. He heard Harry move around the room, straightening up and extinguishing the lights, and a warm feeling began to grow inside him, replacing the cold that had set in almost thirty years earlier. "Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Get in with me? Just to keep me warm?"

He could feel Harry's smile clear across the room. There was the sound of robes being slipped off, shoes falling on the floor, then Harry was slipping in beside him. Severus turned into his arms, relishing the warmth of the body next to him, and closed his eyes again.

"Good thing you still had this room," Harry said quietly, his lips just brushing the top of Severus' head.

Severus smiled, the rare smile that lit up his entire face. "Thirteen has always been my lucky number."

 

The End


End file.
